Special Edition Salesman
by eternalkuro
Summary: Sebuah cerita pendek tentang seorang model berwajah cantik seperti yeoja dan agak sedikit mesum yang menjadi customer seorang salesman perusahaan sex toy yang berwajah tampan, manly, bertubuh tegap dan berpenampilan seperti model. YunJae/Yaoi/Oneshoot/ga suka jangan baca/


**Special Edition Salesman**

 **YunJae**

 **Warning: BL, Yaoi, NC (failed)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia terlambat, seharusnya dia sudah tiba disini sekarang" ucap seorang namja cantik yang sedang gelisah melirik jam dinding dan berjalan berputar-putar di ruang tamu apartemennya sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya. "Dia benar-benar terlambat, apa sih yang dia kerjakan?"

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik penghuni sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah di kawasan Gangnam sedang menunggu seseorang yang selalu datang setiap bulannya di tanggal yang sama.

Ting tong

Suara bel terdengar dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya yang mulus terawat yang merupakan asetnya sebagai seorang model profesional.

Jaejoong beranjak menuju pintu dengan semangat dan sedikit berlari lalu membukanya.

Saat Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya, berdiri seorang namja manly dengan tatapan tajam dengan senyuman terhias diwajah tampannya, namja yang sudah Jaejoong tunggu kedatangnnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Namja bertubuh tegap berbalut setelan jas dengan aura manly menguar dari tubuhnya ditambah senyum menawan dan wajah tampan terlihat sempurna dengan beberapa tindikan menghiasi telinga kirinya membuat Jaejoong jatuh dalam pesonanya saat pertama kali melihatnya, namja yang memiliki wajah dan tubuh layaknya seorang model seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan kami, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Saya akan memperkenalkan produk terbaru bulan ini pada anda" ucap namja bermata rubah ramah dan membuat wajah Jaejoong sedikit memerah saat melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kau... kau datang kembali hanya untuk mencoba menawarkan sesuatu padaku lagi, Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit gugup sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Uummm... Masuklah"

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong masuk dan keduanya menuju ruang tamu di apartemen Jaejoong, dengan sopan Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho duduk di salah satu kursi dan Jaejoong duduk di kursi lainnya. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sudah merasa nyaman mulai menawarkan produk yang diproduksi oleh perusahaannya.

"Kali ini saya akan memperkenalkan sebuah produk baru dan original yang diciptakan oleh perusahaan kami, produk ini adalah sebuah alat yang sudah dilengkapi oleh motor yang sudah terpasang, pemakaiannya pun sangat mudah dan tidak sulit" ucap Yunho lalu mengeluarkan sebuah alat berbentuk panjang dengan bagian bulat di ujungnya dari dalam tasnya.

Glup

Jaejoong menelan salivanya saat melihat alat yang Yunho tunjukan padanya, sebuah vibrator.

"Seperti biasa, saya akan menunjukan bagaimana cara kerjanya pada anda" ucap Yunho lalu mengambil sebuah cairan bening berupa gel dari dalam sebuah tempat berbentuk tabung. "Silahkan anda membuka celana anda, Jaejoong-ssi"

Jaejoong tanpa ragu menuruti ucapan Yunho dengan membuka celananya hingga hanya menyisakan sweater rajut warna abu-abu yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dan melebarkan kakinya di depan Yunho lalu merasakan sesuatu yang panas dari dalam holenya setelah Yunho memasukan gel bening ke dalamnya.

"Yunho-ssi, lotion apa yang kau masukan ke dalam hole-ku? Kenapa rasanya tidak seperti biasanya, terasa panas dan sedikit gatal?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa dia sadari penisnya menjadi ereksi dan mengacung tegak.

"Ini adalah lotion yang mengandung efek **_afrodisiak,_** biasa digunakan untuk mempercepat ereksi. Lotion ini juga merupakan salah satu produk terbaru kami" ucap Yunho lalu memasukan produk barunya ke dalam hole Jaejoong dan membuatnya mendesah.

"Aaahhh..."

 _Namja ini adalah Jung Yunho, dia adalah seorang salesman di sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi adult toy, dan aku pertama kali mengenalnya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia membawa sebuah pesanan dan salah mengira jika aku yang memesan produk yang dia jual._

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 _Enam bulan yang lalu, Yunho datang ke apartemen saat Jaejoong sedang menikmati waktu santainya. Saat itu Jaejoong tidak mengetahui jika Yunho adalah seorang salesman adult toy, karena penampilannya sungguh menawan. Yunho mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang terlihat pas membalut tubuh tegapnya, wajah tampannya yang terhias senyum dan beberapa tindikan terdapat di telinga kirinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti model atau artis daripada seorang salesman._

 _"Selamat siang. Saya Jung Yunho dari Rising East corp, saya membawakan produk perusahaan kami yang anda pesan secara online" ucap Yunho saat Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya._

 _"Mwo? Tapi aku tidak merasa sudah memesan produk dari perusahaan anda" ucap Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan ucapan namja tampan dihadapannya._

 _"Benarkah? Tapi saya mengantarkan produk sesuai dengan alamat pemesan, silahkan anda lihat terlebih dahulu" Yunho menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong yang bingung akhirnya mengikuti ucapan namja tampan yang membuatnya terpesona, membuka kotak yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Namun matanya besarnya membulat saat melihat dan mengeluarkan isi kotak yang disodorkan Yunho, sebuah vibrator berukuran cukup besar tampak seperti penis namja yang sedang ereksi._

 _"Apa ini? Aku tidak pernah memesan barang seperti ini, apa kau sedang bercanda denganku?" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah karena malu yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh tombol ON dan membuat vibratornya bergetar._

 _Yunho mengerutkan dahinya heran, dia merasa sudah mengikuti alamat customer sesuai dengan data dari perusahaannya, tapi Yunho sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang mengatakan jika dia bukanlah orang yang memesan produk yang merupakan keluaran terbaru perusahaannya._

 _"Bukankah ini alamat Kwon Boa-ssi? Apartemen Bolero nomor 807?" tanya Yunho mencocokan alamat customernya._

 _"Apartemenku nomor 801, kau salah alamat" jawab Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkejut._

 _"Ah, maafkan saya" ucap Yunho sedikit canggung._

 _Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan vibrator ditangannya secara bergantian. Jaejoong sangat mengenal Boa, yeoja yang menjadi tetanganya yang terlihat anggun dan selalu menyapanya ramah saat berpapasan dengannya, tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah mengira jika Boa menggunakan alat seperti itu untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _'Kwon Boa-ssi memakai alat seperti ini? Amazing, yeoja anggun seperti dirinya memakai alat ini untuk memuaskan diri, apa itu karena kekasihnya saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri dan dia merasa kesepian?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati tanpa sadar memandangi vibrator yang bergetar ditangannya tanpa berkedip dan membuat Yunho mengira jika Jaejoong tertarik dengan produk miliknya._

 _"Apa anda tertarik untuk mencobanya?"_

 _Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hah?"_

 _"Anda tidak perlu menahannya, saya lihat anda tertarik dengan produk di tangan anda. Jika anda mau, anda bisa mencobanya" ucap Yunho dengan senyum menghias wajahnya. "Silahkan anda membuka celana anda, saya akan menunjukan bagaimana cara penggunaannya"_

 _"Mwo? Tu-tunggu dulu! Aaahhh..."_

 **-xXxXxXx-**

 _Semenjak saat itu aku menggunakan produk yang Yunho tawarkan padaku untuk diriku sendiri dan selalu menunggu kedatangannya setiap bulan._

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa anda tertarik?" tanya Yunho.

"Aaahhh... aku tidak merasakan apapun, apa kau sudah memasukannya?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit berbohong.

Sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibir Yunho, dia tahu jika Jaejoong sedang berbohong. "Tapi saya sudah memasukannya cukup dalam, apa anda ingin lebih dalam lagi"

Yunho mendorong vibrator hingga masuk ke hole Jaejoong lebih dalam dan hanya tersisa ujungnya lalu memutarnya dan membuat Jaejoong mendesah lebih kencang.

"Aaahhh... berhenti, jangan digerakan seperti itu, aku... aahhh..."

"Bagaimana rasanya, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum tetap terpasang di wajahnya.

"Good, rasanya amazing... aahh... benar-benar amazing"

 _Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak melakukannya sendiri dan setiap Yunho melakukan ini padaku rasanya benar-benar nikmat._

Setelah dirasa cukup menunjukan cara kerja produk barunya, Yunho mematikan produknya lalu mengeluarkannya dari hole Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana? Apa anda menyukai produk yang saya tawarkan?" tanya Yunho setelah mengeluarkan vibrator dari hole Jaejoong.

 _Tidak! Aku ingin lebih, aku ingin yang lain._

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Kau...kau bisa tunjukan yang lainnya padaku!"

 _Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya padaku, Yunho. Aku ingin dirimu, bukan produk yang kau tawarkan._

Yunho terkejut dengan reaksi Jaejoong yang tidak menyukai produk yang dia tawarkan. "Tapi bukankah anda menikmati saat saya menunjukan cara kerjanya, Jaejoong-ssi"

Jaejoong tidak berkata apapun dan hanya menundukan wajahnya yang merah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yunho yang melihat wajah merah Jaejoong, mengerti maksud ucapan Jaejoong hingga sebuah seringai tercipta di sudut bibirnya.

Bruk

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong ke lantai lalu melebarkan paha dan menahan kaki Jaejoong sehingga holenya terekspos jelas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit panik.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan produk milik saya pribadi, saya menyebutnya sebagai _Human Model Vibrator_ dan ini adalah produk special edition karena hanya ada satu di dunia" ucap Yunho lalu menurunkan celananya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jaejoong panik karena tubuhnya berada di bawah tubuh Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong membesar saat Yunho mengeluarkan penis miliknya yang besar dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut karena penis Yunho sudah dalam keadaan ereksi. Besar, panjang, dan keras mengacung tegak dipenuhi urat kemerahan.

"Oh my God!" ucap Jaejoong shock.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Yunho lalu memposisikan penisnya di hole Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Andwae!"

Yunho memasukan penisnya secara perlahan hingga masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole Jaejoong lalu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Berhenti... aahhh... ini terlalu amazing... aaahhh..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mengerakan pinggulnya membuat penisnya keluar masuk di hole Jaejoong dan membuat penis Jaejoong bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aahhh... nnggghh..."

Jaejoong terus mendesah hingga akhirnya Yunho mencapai orgasme dan mengeluarkan sperma miliknya di hole Jaejoong.

Sruuut

"Aaahhhh...!" desah Jaejoong yang juga orgasme bersamaan dengan Yunho.

"Jadi apa anda menyukainya?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring di lantai menikmati sisa orgasme setelah Yunho mencabut penis miliknya dari hole Jaejoong dan memakai kembali celananya.

Jaejoong bangun dari posisi terbaring dan duduk memeluk kedua lututnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Hah?" Yunho bingung dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Jika kau bertanya apakah aku menyukai produk perusahaan yang kau tawarkan padaku, maka aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali, karena aku sudah banyak mempunyai yang seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi bukankah anda menikmati saat saya mempraktekan cara penggunaannya pada anda?" tanya Yunho masih berusaha menjual produknya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku memang suka, tapi produk milikmu. Produk yang kau beri nama _Human Model Vibrator_ special edition, aku pesan itu berapa pun harganya" Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho.

"Aku ingin merasakannya lagi, tapi yang selanjutnya..." Jaejoong mendekati Yunho lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. "Diranjang"

"Harga vibrator special editionku sangat mahal, Jaejoong-ssi. Apa kau yakin akan membelinya?" tanya Yunho seduktif.

"Aku sudah katakan, aku akan membayarnya berapapun harga yang kau berikan" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana jika seharga dirimu?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

Setelah berfikir sejenak, Jaejoong tersenyum dan menatap Yunho lembut. "Baiklah, aku akan membelinya. Tapi dengan satu syarat, jadilah kekasihku"

"Deal. Sekarang anda bisa langsung melakukan pembayarannya, Jaejoong-ssi" ucap Yunho lalu menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong, kemudian menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

"Yun, lakukan di kamarku. Yang itu" Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih gading dengan sebuah gantungan bergambar gajah bertulikan 'JJ's room'.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala _Bridal_ style lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Jaejoong sambil kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan lembut di bibirnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

Jaejoong yang berhasil mendapatkan vibrator special edition incarannya tersenyum senang, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

 _Akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya, bukan hanya vibrator special edition yang hanya satu di dunia, tapi juga Jung Yunho. Itu artinya aku tidak perlu lagi membayangkannya saat sedang horny dan melakukan masturbasi, karena mulai saat ini aku bisa merasakan dirinya didalam tubuhku. Aku beruntung, aniya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Afrodisiak (Aphrodisiac)** adalah sebuah zat yang mampu untuk meningkatkan gairah seksual/libido, biasanya digunakan sebagai bahan untuk obat kuat pria.

FF ini ada versi manganya **Momoiro Salesman ©Nangoku Banana.**

Maaf kalo NC-nya failed atau terlalu cepet, ane ga jago bikin yang begituan.

 **-Kuro-**


End file.
